


¿Un wesen nuevo?

by Nashitatu



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashitatu/pseuds/Nashitatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calculen que yo me base por el principio de la quinta temporada.</p><p>Una ola de muertes han pasado, y parece que nadie se da cuenta, sumado a la aparición de un Wesen nuevo no es de mucha ayuda.<br/>Este nuevo Wesen traerá consigo algunos inconvenientes y cambios que no muchos podrían tolerar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Quien es Nayla?

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es Nayla?

Estaba lloviendo, era de noche, y la lluvia no parecía querer cesar pronto, se podía escuchar a alguien correr, de la nada el ruido paro, y se escuchó una respiración agitada. En una pared gris se podía ver la sombra de lo que parecía una mujer, después de pocos segundos una silueta mayor apareció no se parecía a nada que se haya visto antes, la criatura levanto una garra y se escuchó a la mujer gritar, luego todo paro, el grito, la lluvia, la amenaza de aquella criatura, lo que la sombra mostro fue a la criatura atravesando el pecho de la mujer y arrancarle el corazón, pero lo que paso después nadie sería capaz de imaginarlo… …la criatura se comió el corazón de su víctima, y luego se marchó.

-

Por la mañana siguiente la policía y los detectives miraban la escena del crimen.

-¿Quién podría hacer algo así?- Pregunto Hank sin entender porque alguien se llevaría el corazón.

Nick y Hank miraban la escena.

-La chica se llama Valeria Rodríguez, no tiene antecedentes, sus vecinos dicen que era una mujer tranquila y no tiene familiares vivos.- Dijo Wu por detrás de Hank y Nick.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y lo miraron.

-No sé ustedes pero a mí me suena a que un Wesen la mato- acoto Wu.

-sin duda- contesto Hank.

Nick solo suspiro ya resignado.

Luego de eso.  
Había sido un día de no encontrar nada, no había huellas, no había arma y no había indicios de que la mujer hubiese tenido un percance con alguien anteriormente, la mujer estaba completamente limpia, nadie entendía porque alguien la mataría y para lo peor que se llevara su corazón.

En fin ya se había bulto de noche y Nick estaba en su casa. 

Luego de algunas horas, donde él estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el televisor se escuchó el timbre, él no sabía quién podría ser, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, miro por la venta chica que había en la puerta y por un momento pensó que no había nadie, pero luego de unos momentos más mirando pudo ver como se asomaba la cabeza de lo que parecía una niña, abrió la puerta.

-¡¡Hola!!- dijo la niña con gran alegría del otro lado de la puerta ahora abierta.

-Hola- dijo Nick tratando de parecer normal pero nunca un niño había llamado a la puerta.

-Eres Nick Burkhardt. ¿Cierto?- Afirmo la niña para luego preguntar.

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo?- afirmo Nick y luego pregunto.

-En realidad no, ¿Pero puedo hablar contigo?- contesto y luego pregunto la niña dando un paso más cerca.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto Nick.

-Durmiendo- respondió aun sonriendo.

-¿Cómo saliste de tu casa?- Nick hizo una nueva pregunta.

La niña se puso seria- Con la llave- respondió aun seria.

¿Y…?- Nick iba a hacer una nueva pregunta pero la niña lo empujo fuera del camino y entro a la casa.

La niña miro a los costados y se dio vuelta, para quedar frente a Nick.

-Yo maté a Valeria Rodríguez- dijo la niña con más seriedad que antes- Y volveré a matar a alguien esta noche, esta vez será a Emanuel Mondol- Prosiguió haciendo que Nick se sorprendiera- No olvides lo que te dije- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

La vista de Nick se comenzó a nublar y… …despertó.

Al parecer se había dormido en el sillón.

-

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, le dieron un nuevo caso o mejor dicho un caso similar al anterior y el nombre de la víctima por desgracia ya lo conocía.

-La nueva víctima se llama Emanuel Mondol- dijo Hank que para su sorpresa Nick estaba más sorprendido que él.

Nick y Hank se dirigieron con el auto a la escena del crimen, mientras Nick le contaba sobre ese “sueño” que tuvo.

-¿No será un caso como el de Jack el destripador?- pregunto Hank algo nervioso.

-No, en el “sueño” una niña me dijo que ella mato a Valeria Rodríguez y que iba a matar a Emanuel Mondol.- explico Nick.

-¿De cuántos años era la niña?- Pregunto Hank.

-Parecía de 12 años- respondió Nick, dudando de lo que decía.

Al llegar bajaron, y encontraron el cadáver de Emanuel Mondol igual al de Valeria Rodríguez solo que esta vez dentro de una casa.

-Nadie estaba adentro, dejaron el cadáver detrás de la puerta, el vecino pasaba y vio a nuestra victima tendida en el suelo detrás de la puerta abierta- Explico Wu quien estaba detrás de Nick.

-¿Algún familiar?- Pregunto Hank.

-Sí, su esposa en esos momentos estaba en la casa de su hermana con la hija- respondió Wu.

-¿Se sabe porque?- pregunto Nick.

-Era el cumpleaños de su hermana y su esposo no fue porque tenía trabajo- Respondió Wu.

-Parece sospechoso- dijo Hank.

-No creo que una persona común allá echo esto- dijo Nick.

-Wesen- dijo Wu.

Al salir de la casa, Nick vio la vereda de enfrente y no pudo creer lo que veía, la niña de pelo negro, ojos marrones, estaba enfrente con un vestido negro.

-Esa es la niña- dijo Nick mirando la vereda de enfrente.

Hank y Wu miraron hacia al frente y vieron a la niña, pero un camión paso y ella desapareció.

-¿Ustedes la vieron?- pregunto Nick.

-Parecía un fantasma- dijo Wu.

-

Nick y Hank fueron a la tienda de Rosalee.

Al llegar Rosalee les abrió la puerta.

-¿Chicos que hacen aquí?- pregunto Monroe.

-Necesitamos información, sobre algún Wesen con tendencias de arrancar corazones- dijo Hank.

-¿Arrancar corazones?- Preguntaron Rosalee y Monroe a la vez.

-Suena como una historia de terror- dijo Monroe mirando a Nick.

-Sí, pero esta historia de terror ya mato a dos personas- Explico Nick.

Entre los cuatro buscaron en libros antiguos alguna cosa que los pudiera ayudar, pero no encontraron nada.

-¿Estás seguro que es u Wesen?- pregunto Rosalee.

-Quizás sea algún loco- Agrego Monroe.

-Para empezar se comunicó con Nick en un sueño y creemos que puede ser una niña- explico Hank.

Rosalee y Monroe se miraron, y no sabían que decir.

De la nada sonó el celular de Nick, lo saco de su bolsillo y lo miro, era un mensaje de un número registrado con el nombre Nayla.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Hank al ver el rostro extrañado de Nick.

-Un mensaje de alguien llamada Nayla, pero yo no conozco a nadie llamada así- respondió Nick.

-¿Y qué dice?- Pregunto Monroe.

-Hola Nick, pregúntales a Rosalee y Monroe sobre “Los innombrables”. Posdata: cuando entre a tu casa aproveche y me agregue en contactos. Y una cara sonriente.- Nick leyó el mensaje.

Monroe Y Rosalee se miraron y luego a Nick.

-Pero claro- dijo Rosalee.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Monroe mientras veía a su esposa como iba a buscar algo.

Cuando volvió tenía en sus manos un libro que decía en la tapa, leyendas y mitos.


	2. ¿Modificación de recuerdos?

Capítulo 2: ¿Modificación de recuerdos?

Todos miraban a Rosalee quien había colocado el libro de leyendas y mitos en la mesa, parada se puso a buscar en el índice “Los innombrables”

-Aquí esta, página 509- dijo mientras pasaba las hojas- “Los innombrables”- dijo mientras veía la página 509 y veía un dibujo de alguien encapuchado.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Hank.

-Son criaturas a las cuales nunca se les puso nombre, porque nadie se atrevió a ponerles uno, cambian de forma a su antojo, muchos dicen que ellos nos defienden de la oscuridad, otros dicen que ellos son la oscuridad, su forma de matar consiste en arrancar los corazones de sus víctimas y tragárselos, y luego comer el cuerpo- leyó la página.

-Pero ella no se comió el cuerpo- Dijo Nick.

-Es cierto, los cuerpos están en la morgue- agrego Hank.

-Hay más- dijo Rosalee mirando el libro.- Cuando esto no sucede, es divido a que están tratando de dejar un mensaje- siguió leyendo pero fue interrumpida.

-Vaya mensaje- acoto Hank.

-¿Dice algo más?- Pregunto Nick.

-No nada más- Dijo Rosalee extrañada.

De pronto volvió a sonar el teléfono de Nick.

-¿Es ella otra vez?- Pregunto Monroe.

-Sí, dice: Nos vemos en tu casa- Nick respondió y luego leyó el mensaje.

Nick miro a Hank y este dijo- Iré contigo-

Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron con el auto a la casa de Nick.

-

Al llegar Nick abrió la puerta y Hank entro detrás de él, escucharon un ruido en una de las habitaciones de arriba, ambos subieron las escaleras, y revisaron todas las habitaciones, no había nada, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, se escuchó un ruido en la cocina, y ambos sacaron el arma, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la cocina, escucharon la televisión encenderse detrás de ellos, ambos se dieron vuelta y pudieron ver en el sillón a una niña de espaldas.

-¿Qué buscaban?- pregunto Nayla dándose vuelta ahora arrodillada en el sillón.

Nick y Hank no sabían que decir.

-¿Y qué esperan?- Pregunto pero Nayla no esperaba conseguir respuesta.- Vengan- dijo dándose la vuelta y apagando el televisor.

Nick y Hank pusieron sus armas al costado del cuerpo, y caminaron hasta estar uno a cada lado del sillón.

-Siéntense por favor- dijo Nayla mirando a ambos lados del sillón con rapidez.

Ambos la miraron y se sentaron en los sillones que había al costado.

-Bueno, vengo a advertirles- dijo Nayla.

-¿Advertirnos sobre qué?- pregunto Hank.

Ella sonrió y dijo- Mañana van a desaparecer los cadáveres de Valeria Rodríguez y Emanuel Mondol-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Nick.

-Porque ellos dejaron de ser humanos, en fin, nadie recordara sus muertes- respondió Nayla.

-¿Crees que así como así se olvidaran de sus muertes?- Pregunto Hank algo indignado.

-Tenían familiares- dijo Nick.

-Sí, pero es fácil modificar un recuerdo feo, convertir el asesinato en un accidente o una enfermedad terminal- dijo como si nada Nayla.

-¿Modificar recuerdos?- pregunto Nick.

-Sí, consiste en entrar en la cabeza de alguien, cortar y agregar cosas, no es muy difícil, pero dejare que algunas personas como su capitán, Monroe, Rosalee y Wu que lo recuerden, espero que logren explicárselos- respondió Nayla calmada.

-¿Y porque aras eso?- pregunto Hank.

-Para que sean conscientes de mi poder- Respondió Nayla- Bueno es hora de irme- agrego volviendo a sonreír.

Nayla se levantó, pasando por al lado de Nick y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós- dijo Nayla mientras abría la puerta y salía cerrándola.

Cuando Nayla salió, Hank se levantó y abrió la puerta mirando a los costados y no había nadie.

-¿Crees que pueda ser una Hexenbiest loca?- pregunto Hank serrando la puerta y mirando a Nick.

-No lo creo- respondió Nick.

-

Al día siguiente, tal como había dicho Nayla, los cadáveres desaparecieron y nadie tenía recuerdos de algún caso como el de Valeria Rodríguez y Emanuel Mondol, ni siquiera estaban las evidencias de sus muertes y al buscar información sobre Valeria Rodríguez, esta aparecía muerta en un accidente con sus padres hace quince años, y Emanuel Mondol apareció como muerto hace una semana por cáncer.

-No lo puedo creer, como por arte de magia desaparecieron- Dijo Wu mirando a Nick quien no encontraba más información acerca de las víctimas.- ¿Qué más les dijo la “niña”?- pregunto Wu exagerando la palabra niña.

-Dijo que nosotros, el capitán, Monroe y Rosalee recordaríamos sus muertes- Respondió Hank colocándose al lado de Wu.

-¿Y eso porque?- Pregunto Wu desconcertado.

-Según ella, para que seamos conscientes del poder que tiene- Respondió Nick.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Wu resignado.

-Nick, Hank vengan a mi oficina- dijo Renard pasando por al lado de los tres y caminando hasta su oficina.

Hank y Nick lo siguieron, al llegar a su oficina serraron la puerta.

-¿Alguno me puede explicar esto?- pregunto Renard con una hoja en mano mirando a Nick y Hank.

Nick y Hank se miraron y volvieron a mirar a su capitán.

-Es una carta que dice: Los cadáveres de Valeria Rodríguez y Emanuel Mondol desaparecieron de la morgue, si no me crees ve a ver. Posdata: Si quieres pídeles a Nick y Hank que te expliquen la situación. Firma: Nayla.- explico Renard.- ¿Saben algo?- Pregunto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la carta se prendió fuego y ni cenizas quedaron. Renard los miro y ambos suspiraron.

-Nayla es…- comenzó Hank.

-¿Es que?- pregunto impaciente Renard.

-Pensamos que es un Wesen- Respondió Nick.

-¿Qué clase de Wesen?- pregunto Renard.

-Un Wesen capas de modificar recuerdos, cambiar de forma y comer corazones- dijo Nick tratando de sonar normal.

Renard los miro sin expresar emoción- ¿Creen poder con ella?-pregunto aun sin expresar emoción alguna.

-No lo creo, todas las veces que se presentó tenía la forma de una niña- comenzó Hank.

-Aparte usted, yo, Hank, Wu, Rosalee, Monroe y ella somos los únicos que recordamos sus asesinatos- continuo Nick.

-Averigüen porque es que mata y avísenme- ordeno Renard.

-Está bien- dijo Hank.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y cerraron la puerta.

-

El salir de su trabajo, Nick pasó por la tienda de Rosalee, para ver nuevamente el libro de leyendas y mitos.  
-Hola Nick- saludo Monroe mientras se movía a un costado de la puerta para que Nick pasara.

-¿Qué sucede Nick?- pregunto Rosalee.

-Necesito ver el libro de leyendas y mitos- Respondió Nick.

-Claro- dijo Rosalee.

Pero cuando Rosalee trajo el libro y Nick se puso a buscar la página, en su lugar la página hablaba de lobisón.

-¿Cuál era la página?- pregunto Nick aunque estaba seguro que era la página 509.

-La 509- respondió Rosalee.

-Desapareció- dijo Nick, ya cansado de que todo desapareciera.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Monroe.

Nick les conto acerca de la desaparición de los cadáveres y del echo que nadie más los recordaba aparte de ellos, Wu, Hank y Renard.

Ya de noche Nick se dirigió a su casa.


	3. ¿Hexenbiest o Neikst?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que wesen sera? jejeje :P

Capítulo 3: ¿Hexenbiest o Neikst?

Nick al cruzar la puerta de su casa escucho el televisor, mientras serraba la puerta escucho al televisor ser apagado.

-Hasta que llegaste- dijo con cara de enojada Nayla, pero pronto se volvió una sonrisa- Hice la comida-

Nick ya no entendía nada, Nayla se dio vuelta se dirigió al comedor y detrás lo seguía Nick.

Nayla se sentó en una punta de la meza y Nick en la otra, él miro el plato y luego a Nayla.

-No es carne humana- dijo Nayla sin despegar la vista de su plato.

Nick volvió a mirar su plato, era carne con puré, en cambio el de Nayla era puré y verduras.

-Los de mi clase no comemos carne de animal, o por lo menos yo no, vomito si como carne de animal- Comento Nayla.

-¿Prefieren la carne humana?- Pregunto Nick con el tenedor en la mano viendo su plato con desconfianza.

-Tampoco- contesto Nayla.

Nick la volvió a mirar mientras Nayla le daba un mordisco a su comida.

-Prefiero la carne de los “sin mente”- Dijo Nayla antes de que Nick pudiera probar su plato.

-¿Sin mente?- Pregunto Nick, antes de pegarle un mordico a su comida.

-Como lo indica su nombre, no tienen mente, matan gente y los comen, al hacer esto obtienen la habilidad de transformarse en la persona, de día viven la vida normal de la persona, hasta que alguna noche matan a otra y desaparecen sin dejar rastro, su verdadera forma varia, puede ser la de una criatura de piel gris oscuro con garras y dientes afilados, algunos tienen cuernos y púas, eso depende- contesto Nayla.

Nick dejo de masticar y miro su plato y luego a Nayla.

-No te daría de comer a uno de esos bichos- dijo Nayla casi leyendo lo que pensaba Nick- El tan solo probar la carne de un “sin mente”, podría llevar a una persona a la locura o matarla en un segundo, ni el Wesen mas fuerte podría tolerarlo, en la antigüedad ha visto como muchos idiotas dicen ser los más fuertes y han entrado a las casas de los de mi especie a robar su carne, y han muerto- explico Nayla.

-¿Y qué clase de Wesen eres?- Pregunto Nick sin pensarlo mucho.

-No tenemos nombre, pero me gusta hacerme llamar Neikst o así se nombraron algunos- contesto Nayla sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- pregunto Nick aun mirándola.

-Te lo digo porque eres un Grimm- respondió Nayla.- No soy tu enemiga- Prosiguió a decir.

Nick suspiro con cansancio, mientras ella terminaba su plato y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Adiós- dijo al abrir la puerta aun sonriendo y salió.

Al salir Nick termino de comer y llevo ambos platos al fregadero.

Con Nayla:

Nayla salió de la casa de Nick y su expresión cambio, su sonrisa se desvaneció y parecía triste.  
Ella camino por la entrada y se transformó en una mujer de unos 34 años, de pelo y ojos marrones, vestida con un suéter celeste y unos jeans grises.

Camino hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos, allí entro como si nada y fue hacia el apartamento donde se alojaba, cruzo una puerta que tenía el número 13, ya adentro suspiro y camino hacia la habitación, allí se volvió a transformar en una niña de 12 años y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Está bien que no le allá dicho la verdad por completo? ¿Qué no le diga en verdad quién soy? ¿Lo estoy protegiendo al ocultarle la verdad?- pregunto Nayla sabiendo que no encontraría respuesta- ¿Acaso no quiero que sufra?- pregunto por ultimo apoyando su espalda en el colchón.

Al día siguiente.

Con Nick:

Nick se dirigió al trabajo y al llegar hablo con Hank y Wu sobre Nayla, hasta que el capitán los llamo a Nick y a Hank, estos se dirigieron a su oficina serrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Alguna novedad sobre Nayla?- Pregunto Renard.

-Bueno…- comenzó Hank mirando a Nick.

-Ella volvió a entrar a mi casa, dijo que sabía que era un Grimm- comento Nick.

-¿Saben por qué mata?- pregunto Renard.

-Dijo algo así como que habían dejado de ser humanos y que eran impostores con la forma de personas- Contesto Nick.

-¿Saben que Wesen es?- Pregunto Renard yendo al grano.

-Dijo que algunos se nombraron Neikst- respondió Nick.

-¿Sabe algo?- pregunto Hank.

-Los Neiks son comunes en los mitos y leyendas Wesen, nunca vi uno- contesto Renard con total seriedad.

-Está bien- Dijo Hank algo nervioso.

-Pueden irse- dijo Renard.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de su capitán y caminaron de vuelta a sus escritorios.

-Parecía más serio de lo normal- Comento Hank.

-Ni lo note- dijo Nick sonriendo por lo nervioso que se veía Hank.

Nick, Hank y Wu a la salida del trabajo se dirigieron a la tienda de Rosalee.

-Hola chicos ¿Sucede algo?- saludo Monroe para luego preguntar.

-Solo queríamos preguntarles algo- contesto Nick.

-Está bien, pacen- dijo Monroe casi dudando.

-Hola- Saludo Rosalee- ¿Qué nos quieren preguntar?- pregunto Rosalee algo inquieta.

-Queríamos saber, si saben algo de los Neikst- contesto Nick.

-¿Neikst?- pregunto Monroe.

-Sí, el capitán dijo que eran comunes en los mitos y leyendas Wesen- Respondió Hank.

-Sí, pero ¿En dónde escucharon ese nombre?- Pregunto Rosalee.

-Nayla afirma ser un Neikst- contesto Nick.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Monroe -A menos que…- comenzó mientras de detenía a pensar con la mirada perdida.

-¿A menos que?- pregunto Wu.

-Ya ha demostrado que puede manipular recuerdos y desaparecer cosas, eso significa…- dijo Monroe abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

-No, No, No, si existieran serían más poderosos que los reales- dijo Rosalee casi sin creerlo.

-Piénsalo- dijo Monroe

-¿Puedes llamarla para que venga y lo demuestre?- Pregunto Wu a Nick.

-¿Venir aquí? Si es una Neikst autentica es muy peligrosa- Dijo Monroe alarmado.

-Seguro es una Hexenbiest algo loca- Rosalee trato de aminorar las cosas.

En eso sonó el timbre y Monroe fue a ver.

-Es una niña- Susurro Monroe mirando a los demás.

-Déjala entrar- Dijo Nick.

Monroe abrió la puerta y Nayla entro mirando a Nick, mientras que Monroe serraba la puerta.

-¿Por qué viniste Nayla?- pregunto Nick.

Cuando Monroe se unió al resto Nayla respondió.

-Porque me compararon con una Hexenbiest- dijo Nayla cambiando su expresión serena por una enoja.


	4. La carta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, tarde un poco y ya es algo tarde en mi país, así que espero que disfruten este capitulo 4 y quiero que sepan que me faltan varios mas. T_T

Capítulo 4: La carta.

-Puedo tolerar lo de loca, pero no lo de Hexenbiest- dijo Nayla cambiando su expresión a una más calmada.

Todos se miraban entre si tratando de buscar palabras.

-¿Y bien?- Nayla pregunto sin obtener respuesta-No tolerare que me llamen mentirosa ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me crean?- dijo para luego preguntar mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.

Rosalee se levantó al toque que Nayla se sentó.

Luego de breves minutos, Monroe y Nick se sentaron frente a Nayla.

-Cambia de forma- pidió Monroe.

-Se mas especifico- dijo Nayla.

-Bueno… …transfórmate en Nick- dijo Monroe.

-¿Yo porque?- pregunto Nick.

-Bueno en mí- Dijo Monroe.

-No- Dijo Nayla.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Nick, mientras que Monroe la miraba extrañado.

-No gastare mi energía en transformarme en el- Contesto Nayla casi riéndose.

-Está bien, entonces no te creemos- dijo Nick mientras se levantaba.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Nayla con su infantil voz.

-Porque si fueras un Neikst de verdad sería muy fácil el transformarte para ti- Respondió Nick dándole la espalda.

Nayla rodo los ojos en señal de molestia.

Monroe se paró e ignoro a Nayla, Nick y Monroe estaban de espaldas a ella, pero Rosalee, Hank y Wu miraban hacia abajo sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Monroe.

Al ver que Hank, Wu y Rosalee miraban a Nayla él se dio vuelta.

-Nick- Lo nombro Monroe sacudiéndole el brazo a Nick que seguía de espaldas.

Nick se dio vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, no podía creer lo que veía, así que volvió a mirar a Monroe y luego a Nayla de nuevo, ella se había transformado en Monroe.

-¿Puedes transformarte en Nick?- pregunto Monroe atónito.

-Eso es muy fácil- respondió Nayla con la voz de Monroe.

Ella se paró y se puso frente a Nick, lo miro a los ojos, y a los segundos se transformó en el rápidamente.

-¿Eso lo puede hacer una Hexenbiest?- pregunto Wu asombrado.

-Bueno, si…- Dijo Rosalee mientras pensaba- ¿Cómo es la forma verdadera de un Neikst?- pregunto intrigada.

-Eso no lo puedo revelar- contesto Nayla con la voz de Nick.

-¿Y cuál es tu forma humana real?- pregunto Nick intrigado.

-Eso tampoco puedo responder- Respondió Nayla.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Wu.

-Cuando un Neikst activa la sangre que corre oculta entre las venas, es como que perdiera su forma original, cuando activaron mi sangre era joven, y una vez que la activan ya no creces, así que no sé cómo luciría ahora- explico Nayla aun con la forma de Nick.

-¿Y cómo recordar que eras?- pregunto Monroe algo entristecido.

Nayla cambio de forma a una niña de 10 años, con pelo marrón oscuro, con un flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho y ojos verdes, con ropa de épocas atrás con colores opacos.

-Así lucia el día en el que activaron mi sangre- respondió Nayla mirándose.

Nayla levanto la vista y sonrió con el flequillo tapando su ojo.

-Debió haber sido duro para ti- dijo Rosalee sonando desanimada.

-No tanto, al principio no lo aceptaba, luego me di cuenta de en lo que me había transformado, aparte tu manera de pensar cambia, es como que si dejaras de ser tú- Dijo Nayla mientras su ropa cambiaba de golpe a una remera roja, con unas calzas negras.

-¿Por qué mataste a esas personas?- pregunto Hank.

-Ya lo dije- dijo lentamente Nayla- dejaron de ser humanas- continuo.

-¿Qué eran entonces?- pregunto Monroe.

-Eran sin mentes- respondió Nayla mientras cambiaba su aspecto a una mujer de 30, con el mismo corte de pelos y color, y mismos ojos que su anterior trasformación.

-¿Sin mentes?- pregunto Rosalee.

Nayla trasformada en una mujer adulta sonrió e introdujo su mano dentro de su pecho, literalmente, abrió su pecho e introdujo la mano de allí saco una especie de filmadora algo extraña, su pecho se volvió a cerrar cundo saco por completo la filmadora, miro la mesa y dejo la filmadora hay, apretó un botón rojo, cuando hizo eso una pantalla apareció proyectada en la pared, y se vio una imagen, ella apretó otro botón y el video inicio, en él se mostraba a Valeria Rodríguez la noche de su muerte, esta estaba caminando por la calle cuando una niña estaba jugando en el suelo, en ese momento Valeria sonrió muy ampliamente, tanto que casi la sonrisa no entraba en su rostro, la niña la vio y se asustó, en ese momento la piel de Valeria se volvió negra y su cuerpo se empezó a deformar, la lluvia inicio, y de un segundo a otro Nayla apareció en el video, le toco la frente a la niña y esta se desmallo, luego Valeria volvió a su forma humana y comenzó a correr en sentido opuesto, y lo único que se vio en el video fue una sombra deformada con una garra grande y una silueta humana.

-Wow. No me esperaba eso- Dijo Monroe.

-Yo les dije que no mentía- dijo Nayla apretando el botón.

Nayla tomo la filmadora y la volvió a introducir en su pecho.

Los demás la miraron más sorprendidos que antes.

-Hazme un favor Nick ¿Si?- pidió Nayla para luego preguntar.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto extrañado Nick.

-Dale esto a Renard- dijo Nayla mientras le extendía una carta a Nick.

Nick tomo la carta y la miro extrañado.

-Si la tratas de abrir esta se quemara, aparte solo se abre con la sangre de él- explico Nayla.

-¿Por qué no se la entregas tú?- pregunto Hank- después de todo ya lo hiciste una vez- comento.

-No tengo ganas de escabullirme otra vez, prefiero que se lo entregues tú- respondió Nayla.

-¿Él ya te conoce?- pregunto Nick.

-No, ya no tengo conocidos- respondió rápidamente Nayla sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo es que se abre con su sangre?- pregunto Wu extrañado.

-Tengo mis trucos- fue lo único que respondió Nayla transformándose en una niña de nuevo.- Adiós- dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta y la serraba.

-

Al día siguiente:

Nick y Hank estaban ablando con Wu sobre Nayla y lo que había pasado ayer.

-¿Y?- pregunto Wu.

-¿Y qué?- Pregunto Hank.

-¿Intentaste abrir la carta?- pregunto Wu mirando a Nick.

-No- respondió Nick sacando una carta de su bolsillo y mirándola.

-Yo lo hubiese intentado, a ver si lo que decía era verdad- comento Wu.

-¡Nick, a mi oficina!- se escuchó la penetrante voz de Renard.

Nick guardo la carta en su bolsillo y fue hacia la oficina serrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Explícame- pidió Renard

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Nick.

Renard abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco una hoja doblada volviéndolo a cerrar, le mostro la hoja y la desdoblo.

-Dice: Hola soy yo otra vez, solo dejo este papel diciendo que Nick te tiene que dar una carta mía. Posdata: La carta se abrirá con tu sangre, si la abres con Nick presente esta es quemara antes de que puedas leer tan solo una palabra y lo que contenga esa carta será nuestro secreto. Firma: Nayla- Renard al terminar de leer esto la hoja se volvió a quemar como la primera vez y nuevamente, ni las cenizas quedaron.

Nick suspiro y saco la carta de su bolsillo, y se la entrego, para luego salir de la oficina.

Cuando Nick cerró la puerta, Renard abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, pero su expresión cambio por completo.


	5. Un día con Nayla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo no es de mis favoritos, pero me divertí escribiéndolo ;P

Capítulo 5: Un día con Nayla.

Al día siguiente.

Nick estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba, pero sintió un peso sobre el pecho que lo despertó.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto mientras se movía un poco mirando lo que estaba sobre él.

-Hee… …Hola- Escucho la voz de Nayla pero lo único que vio encima de él fue un gato.

-¿Dónde estás Nayla?- pregunto Nick moviendo al gato para poder sentarse.

El gato maulló y se le refregó en el brazo a Nick.

-¿Dónde está Nayla?- pregunto Nick acariciando al gato con una sonrisa.

Nick escucho una risa y luego vio al gato alejándose para quedar frente a él, pero de espaldas.

-¿Dónde crees que estoy?- se escuchó la voz de Nayla pero no se la vio.

Nick miro a varios lados tratando de ver donde quizás podía estar, debido a que la voz sonaba demasiado cerca.

El gato giro la cabeza mirándolo y parecía que el gato estaba sonriendo.

-¿Nayla?- pregunto Nick mirando al gato.

-Hola- dijo el gato con voz de Nayla.

-Así que también te transformas en gato- afirmo Nick.

Nayla maulló y Nick ya no sabía que hacer así que simplemente suspiro, mientras que Nayla bajaba de la cama transformada en gato.

-Sal de mi habitación- dijo Nick levantándose de la cama.

Nayla lo miro atentamente, él estaba en ropa interior con una camisa blanca.

-Me puedo transformar en lo que quiera- comento Nayla.

Nick la ignoro y mientras este se iba a dirigir al baño, algo lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Nick aun de espalda a Nayla.

-Me gusta transformarme en oso y abrazar a la gente- Respondió Nayla apoyando su cabeza de oso grizzli sobre la de él.

Nick se quedó así un momento hasta que esta lo soltó, él se dio vuelta y la miro de pies a cabeza, era completamente un oso, Nick se volvió a dar vuelta y camino hacia el baño.

-Te espero abajo con el desayuno- dijo Nayla mientras Nick serraba la puerta del baño y ella se iba aun trasformada en oso.

Al poco tiempo:

Nick bajo ya cambiado y entro a la cocina, pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a Nayla aun transformada en oso grizzli poniendo café en una taza.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Nick mirando a Nayla.

-Te sirvo café- Respondió Nayla como si nada.

-Cambiare la pregunta- dijo Nick- ¿Por qué sigues transformada en oso grizzli?- pregunto Nick.

-Me olvide- respondió Nayla para luego reír.

Nayla le extendió la taza con café, Nick simplemente tomo la taza y fue al comedor.

-Te gusta el tocino ¿No?- afirmo Nayla para luego preguntar.

-Si- respondió Nick sentándose.

Nick se sentó y Nayla aun trasformada en oso hizo lo mismo.

Nick solo la miro seriamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Nayla.

-¿Es necesario que estés transformada en oso?- pregunto Nick.

-Hee… …no, solo quería ver que tan extraño te parecía desayunar con un oso- respondió mientras se miraba y se transformaba en una niña.

-No es tan extraño como creerías- Dijo Nick.

-¿La próxima te parece si me transformo en pulpo?- pregunto animada Nayla.

Nick contuvo la risa y respondió- prefiero que te quedes así-

Nayla sonrió, Nick termino de desayunar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?- pregunto Nayla.

-Descansar- respondió Nick con la taza en mano.

-Cambiare de pregunta- dijo Nayla- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy conmigo?- pregunto Nayla con una amplia sonrisa infantil.

Al pasar el rato, Nayla y Nick se pusieron a discutir sobre a donde le gustaría ir a Nayla ya que Nick no se quería mover de su casa.

-¿Aunque sea, no podemos ir a ver a Monroe y Rosalee?- pregunto Nayla golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a verlos?- pregunto Nick algo molesto.

-Porque estar aquí es aburrido- dijo Nayla quejándose contra la mesa.

-Está bien- contesto Nick.

-¡Sí!- grito Nayla levantando la cabeza.

Nick simplemente rodo los ojos en señal de molestia.

-¿Puedo hacer un pastel?- pregunto Nayla conservando la sonrisa.

-¿Un pastel? ¿Porque?- pregunto Nick.

-No sé si te abras dado cuenta de que quizás con ellos empezó con el pie izquierdo- dijo Nayla poniéndose un poco seria.

-No tengo ingredientes- dijo Nick.

-Yo compre- dijo Nayla alegre serrando los ojos.- ¿Me ayudas?- pregunto abriendo los ojos.

-No sé cómo las haces tú- respondió Nick.

-Yo te enseño- dijo Nayla tomando a Nick del brazo para que se levantara.

Nayla jalo a Nick a la cocina, mientras el solo pensaba “No tengo ganas de nada”.

-Bueno, necesitamos un pote de crema, azúcar, harina y cuatro huevos- dijo Nayla sonriendo.

Ella dejo a Nick frente a la mesada mientras iba a buscar los ingredientes, Nayla tomo la harina y la tiro en la dirección de Nick, él la atrapo, luego agarro el tarro de azúcar y también se o tiro, Nick haciendo malabares lo logro atrapar, pero después Nayla lanzo el pote de crema y Nick ya no tenía manos para atraparlo, pero este nunca toco el suelo, quedo flotando al lado de la cabeza de Nick, el miro a todos lados y luego a Nayla.

-También tengo telequinesia- dijo Nayla lanzando los cuatro huevos que quedaron flotando a la misma altura que la crema.

Nick ayudo a Nayla con las proporciones y lo único que faltaba era hornearlo, Nayla lo puso en el horno y mientras esperaban miraron la televisión, luego de 40 minutos ya estaba listo y había olor a pastel en toda la casa.

Paso una hora:

Nick y Nayla ya habían salido de la casa y se dirigieron a la tienda de Rosalee.

Al llegar Nayla tocó el timbre y una extrañada Rosalee fue quien abrió la puerta.

-Trajimos torta- dijo Nayla contenta.

-Pasen- dijo aún más extrañada que antes Rosalee.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Monroe desde la otra habitación.

-Nick y… …Nayla- respondió Rosalee dejando un espacio al hablar.

Monroe entro a la habitación y parecía algo bastante calmado.

-Trajo torta- dijo Rosalee sonriendo.

Monroe miro a Nayla luego a Nick, luego a la caja que sostenía Nayla y otra vez a Nick.

-No tiene nada, lo prepare con ella- explico Nick.

Al poco tiempo Nick, Nayla, Rosalee y Monroe comían torta con te mientras le hacían preguntas a Nayla, con el tiempo el ambiente era más calmado y se podría decir que hasta alegre y en un momento que Rosalee y Monroe atendieron a un cliente, y Nick y Nayla se quedaban en la otra habitación, ella se transformó en pulpo.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Monroe mirando a Nayla quien tenía la forma de un pulpo.

Nick trataba de contener la risa mientras que Nayla tenía en un brazo la taza de té y en otro la porción de torta y movía los demás brazos de un lado a otro.

Rosalee no pudo contener la risa y Monroe tampoco.

-Yo no entiendo de que se ríen, esto es muy serio- dijo Nayla mientras ponía sus brazos como si los cruzara y hacia formas raras con los demás.

-No, no es nada- dijo Monroe entre risas.

Ese día Nayla se la paso transformándose en animales solo para animar el ambiente, pero nadie se esperaba lo que pasaría unos días después.


	6. ¿La despedida de Nayla?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abra una despedida? Este capitulo lo tenia listo ase bastante, y pensé que ya lo había subido.

Capítulo 6: ¿La despedida de Nayla?

Nayla al término de algunos días viviendo con Nick, tuvo que irse.

-Nick- lo nombro Nayla al haber terminado ambos la cena.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Nick despreocupado.

Nick ya se había tomado como costumbre la presencia de Nayla en su casa, así que hablaba con total naturalidad.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Nayla mirándolo a los ojos.

Nick parecía extrañado.

-Un día apareces de la nada y a las semanas te vas- dijo Nick- ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- pregunto

Nayla desvió los ojos hacia la mesa y suspiro.

-Vine para asegurarme de si eras o no la persona que creía- respondió Nayla.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Nick.

-Aun no lo sé- respondió ella- Pero el tiempo revelara todo a su paso- prosiguió hablando.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto Nick sin mirarla.

-En un rato- respondió Nayla.

Ella miro a Nick a los ojos.

-Volveré- dijo Nayla mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos.

Nick comenzó a sentirse cansado y sus ojos se cerraron.

Al despertar Nick estaba en el sillón y no había rastro de Nayla, solo quedaban los dos platos sobre la mesa que ante habían usado ambos, Nick se levantó y fue a buscar su teléfono, lo encontró sobre la mesa y al abrirlo reviso los contactos y allí seguía el número de Nayla, el celular vibro y Nick vio que le había llegado un mensaje de ella: Si necesitas algo avísame. Fue lo único que decía el mensaje.

-

Luego de la partida de Nayla todo se complicó.

La garra negra tenia a Diana.

Y luego a Adalind y Kelly el hijo de Nick.

Para colmo Sean Renard estaba con ellos.

Luego de un giro de eventos resulto que Diana mato a la amante o novia de Renard.

Y que Rosalee estaba embarazada.

Bonaparte trato de convencer a Nick de que le diera el libro de los Grimm a cambio de su hijo.

Eva resulto herida por Bonaparte.

Al huir a la casa de Nick logra curar a Eva pero ella vuelve a ser Juliette.

Luego de eso Bonaparte amenaza a Adalind para que le diga la dirección de la casa de Nick.

Adalind le pidió a Diana que le transmitiera un mensaje a Nick.

Diana ve la herida en el cuello de Adalind y le pregunta quien la lastimo.

La garra negra fue a la casa de Nick.

Nick quedo luchando solo después de que les dijera a los demás que se vallan.

Hieren a Nick pero él tenía la “Rama milagrosa” (O como quieran llamarle) y mientras su atacante estaba distraído lo mata.

Bonaparte y Sean aparecen.

Rosalee mientras estaba huyendo con Monroe y al no encontrar salida, le dice a su esposo que está embarazada.

Mientras Bonaparte trataba de matar a Nick, Diana usa sus poderes para que su padre (Sean) matara a Bonaparte con una espada.

El cuerpo de Bonaparte se desploma en el suelo.

Nick y Renard están solos en el cuarto.

(Lo que pasa a continuación lo invente yo, lo que escribí antes fue lo que paso en el último episodio de Grimm de la quinta temporada)

Nick miro a Renard quien aún miraba la espada en su mano.

Se escucharon pasos y ambos voltearon a ver la entrada.

-Creí a verte dicho que si necesitabas algo que me avisaras- Era la voz de Nayla.

Ella estaba parada detrás del portón abierto.

-¿Nayla?- pregunto Nick casi sin poder creer lo que veía, como si Nayla solo hubiese sido un sueño lejano.

-Dije que volvería- fue lo único que respondió ella.

Nayla tenía su forma de niña y camino para quedar en medio de Sean y Nick, y delante del cadáver de Bonaparte.

-Veo que tienen todo bajo control- dijo Nayla moviendo el cadáver de Bonaparte con su pie.

Tanto como Nick y Sean parpadearon solo para asegurarse de si era una ilusión.

-Ya le dije a los demás que era seguro volver- comento Nayla- ellos están de regreso- prosiguió hablando.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto Sean.

-Porque mis dudas ya fueron resueltas, además tenemos que ir a buscar a Kelly, Adalind y Diana, y también tengo un lugar que se nos será seguro por el momento- respondió Nayla mirando a Nick y luego a Renard cuando nombro a Diana.

Al poco tiempo que Nayla termino de hablar aparecieron Trubel y Juliette, luego Hank y Wu, y más tarde Rosalee y Monroe.

-Ya que estamos todos, creo que podríamos ir por los demás ¿Bien?- dijo Nayla para preguntar al final.

Nayla se dio vuelta y camino fuera del sitio.

-Creo que deberíamos ir con ella- dijo Monroe.

Rosalee asintió y ellos, Juliette, Trubel, Wu y Hank caminaron detrás de Nayla ignorando a Sean y el cadáver.

-¿Vienes Sean o prefieres morir aquí?- pregunto Nayla dando se la vuelta no muy lejos de ellos.

Renard soltó la espada y camino detrás de Nick quien seguía a los demás.

-Adalind, Kelly y Diana están en camino a la zona segura- dijo Nayla mientras se transformaba en una mujer de 36 años y se subía a una camioneta y ellos subían detrás.


	7. Zona segura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perdonen la demora, espero disfruten el capitulo, es algo corto, pero ya que estoy en vacaciones de seguro podre escribir mas.

Capítulo 7: Zona segura.

Nayla condujo durante un periodo largo, Nick quien iba en el asiento de al lado la miraba cada tanto y luego volvía a mirar al frente tratando de aparentar que todo era normal.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Trubel confundida.

-Mi nombre en Nayla- contesto la conductora.

-¿Es todo?- pregunto Monroe confundido.

-Ella pregunto quién era, no que era- contesto Nayla haciéndose la ofendida mientras soltaba el volante y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No sueltes el volante- dijo Nick como si regañara a un niño.

-Tengo el suficiente poder para controlar el vehículo a mi antojo sin siquiera ver y este no chocaría- dijo algo ofendida Nayla.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?- pregunto Nick.

-A una zona segura- respondió Nayla.

-¿Y eso donde quedaría eso?- pregunto Trubel algo aséptica.

-Eso queda en el medio del bosque, conclusión, mi casa- respondió Nayla cada vez más ofendida.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Qué tan segura es?- Monroe llamo su atención y pregunto.

-Es lo más seguro que conozco en el mundo, tiene un campo de fuerza o protector que impide que lo crucen si no saben la clave, aparte no hay forma de chocarse con él, si una persona camina y justo está caminando hacia el campo de fuerza, esta persona seria transportada hacia el otro lado y ni lo notaria, ya que la función de ese campo es mantener oculto y si alguien chocase o se electrocutase no cumpliría su función- explico Nayla serrando los ojos.

-No cierres los ojos- volvió a regañar Nick.

-Deja de regañarme, no soy una niña- se quejó Nayla haciendo puchero.

Nick solo rodo los ojos.

Una queja se escuchó y Nayla miro a Juliette.

-Dime si nos vamos a estrellar- Nayla le pidió a Nick mientras salía del asiento del conductor e iba a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Nayla se volvió a transformar en una niña y miro a Juliette, puso una mano en donde se ubicaba su propio corazón y luego una mano en donde se ubicaba el corazón de Juliette, un extraño brillo rojizo se vio y Juliette quedo inconsciente.

-Es sorprendente, Eva volvió a ser Juliette- dijo Nayla con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Trubel atónita por la escena.

-Solo calme su dolor y relaje un poco su mente- contesto Nayla.

Nayla volvió a transformarse en una mujer y se volvió a sentar en el asiento del conductor.

-Llegamos- dijo Nayla mientras el vehículo frenaba.

Como ella había dicho, estaban en el medio del bosque y no se veía nada.

Todos bajaron y miraron la inmensidad del bosque.

Nayla movió sus manos y unas pequeñas luces de colores salían de las puntas de sus dedos.

Movió sus manos formando la figura de lo que parecía una T un tanto distinta de lo común, y las luces cambian de color, primero blanco, luego negro y por ultimo rojo.

Cuando termino de hacer esto, una “casa” un poco grande, a la cual se podría considerar una mansión apareció frente a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a mi pequeña casa- comento Nayla sonriendo mientras señalaba la mansión con la mano abierta.

-¿Casa?- pregunto Hank.

-¿Le quedaría mejor choza?- pregunto Nayla mirando su hogar con las manos en la cadera.

-Yo diría que le quedaría mejor mansión- dijo Wu con los ojos bien abiertos.

-A mí, a veces me parece pequeña- comento Nayla.

-¿Pequeña?- pregunto Rosalee.

-Lleven a Juliette a su habitación, vallan por el pasillo derecho hasta el ascensor, es en el primer piso- comento Nayla sin darle importancia a la pregunta de Rosalee.

-¿Ascensor?- preguntaron todos extrañados.

-Sí, vayan, vayan- respondió Nayla y movió las manos como si espantara a algún animal.

Al poco tiempo Monroe, Rosalee, Trubel, Hank y Wu llevaron a Juliette a lo que sería su habitación, una vez que dejaron a Juliette en la habitación no pudieron evitar inspeccionar el lugar, y se dieron cuenta que había solo dos pisos sin contar la planta baja, pero el ascensor necesitaba una clave para ir al último piso, también notaron que desde la ventana del dormitorio se veía un patio interno con un enorme árbol cuyas flores eran de un color extraño el cual no se distinguía bien desde dentro.

Mientras tanto con Nayla, Nick y Sean:

-Nick, Sean, síganme- dijo Nayla haciendo espacios entre cada palabra.

Nayla camino, pasando por un biblioteca y luego se vio una escalera, ella comenzó a subir, y detrás escucho los pasos de Nick y Sean.

Al llegar al primer piso Nayla respiro ando y luego suspiro.

-Quédense aquí- dijo Nayla con calma.

Nick confiaba en ella, así que trato de quedarse quieto a pesar de que cada molécula le gritaba que fuera a buscar a Kelly.  
Nayla al poco tiempo volvió con un bebe en brazos, Nick luchaba para mantener la compostura, Nayla sonrió al ver que Nick no podía evitar la sonrisa en su rostro, Nayla se paró junto a Nick mientras que este agarro a Kelly.

“Esa sonrisa nadie la puede igualar, la alegría de recuperar a un hijo es incomparable al lado de las demás” ese fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Nayla, al ver tal escena, Nayla no podía evitar sonreír, pero luego su mente se concentró en otra cosa, una cosa que estaba a unos pasos, para ser más exactos esa cosa era Sean, Nayla suspiro.

-Sean ven conmigo- dijo Nayla caminando hacia una habitación cercana.

Sean la siguió y entro a la habitación detrás de ella.

Nayla se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras la puerta se cerraba, “Sé que Sean hizo eso siguiendo lo que yo le pedí, debido a que tenía que esperar a que Napoleón bajara la guardia, y sabía que Diana interferiría y que yo me podía comunicar con ella, pero espero que todo resulte bien después de esto”

-Sean- Nayla lo nombro para suspirar- Tu y Adalind tienen que tratar de hablar con Diana, yo tratare de ayudarlos, pero ella necesita escucharlo de ustedes primero- dijo mirándolo todo el tiempo a los ojos.

-Está bien- fue lo único que contesto Sean sabiendo el poder que podían tener los Neikst y no quería molestarla en ese momento.

-Ve con Diana y Adalind, dile que Nick y yo cuidaremos a Kelly por hoy- dijo Nayla, Sean abrió la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se escuchó- Gracias- Nayla agradeció desde lo más profundo del corazón.

Sean asintió y salió de la habitación.

“A partir de ahora espero que no se complique tanto” fue el pensamiento de Nayla mientras miraba por la ventana y veía el árbol que estaba en el patio.

**Author's Note:**

> Díganme sus opiniones. :D


End file.
